Hidden Shounen
by 12cathy
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a 17 year old girl who's tried so hard to get accepted into a college, one problem, she's stupid, and she knows that herself. Everyday, she gets rejection letters in her family's mailbox. Soon, she only had one choice left, the all boys school. She didn't dare think of that one, until she was forced to go. What if someone finds out that she's a girl there? -Amuto-
1. All Boys School?

**Yay! New story! :D I know, I know, this story is cliché, but come on, the more, the better? I guess? Well...you know what it's about, or you skipped the summary! :D I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. :)**

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

I sighed, ripping up another letter. None of the schools in my neighborhood wanted me, but I could...I shivered, shaking away the thought. I couldn't do that, it would ruin my entire life, but I need _some _college to go to.

All the letters I've received have said something like:

_Hinamori Amu, age 17._

_You have not made it into the College of...Blah Blah Blah_

I know, I'm stupid, I didn't know a single thing, well, I did, but I was still stupid. I shivered again.

"Or I could just not go to college." I muttered, throwing the remains of the rejection letter into the trash.

"Amu?" MY little sister, Ami, came bounding up to me, she was 12 years old, going to a middle school. _SUCCESSFULLY. _

"Hey Ami." I replied, walking outside to check the mailbox for any other rejection letters.

"What're you doing?" Ami questioned, bounding up by my side.

"Ripping up rejection letters, you?" I sighed.

"Being bored." Ami muttered.

"Will you get to go to a college?" Ami chimed.

"Nope." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world-which it was.

"What about that all boys-" Ami started.

"I'm a _girl, _Ami." I pointed out. "Do I look like a boy?"

"You could disguise as one~" Ami chimed.

"I won't, it'll ruin my entire life." I sighed. "I would...if I were a boy."

"Oh come _on _Amu!" Ami whined. "Your no fun!"

"And your only in Middle School, you'll learn why I'm acting like this." I sighed, I opened the mailbox, and saw nothing. Oh right, that letter was the last rejection letter. My eyebrow twitched.

"Amu?" Ami questioned. "You're going to have to go to that all boys school, even Mom and Dad would have to allow it-or else you won't be able to go to a college."

"I won't!" I fumed.

"It's your fault for being dumb!" Ami sang, giggling as she ran inside the house. I sighed and followed her, I heard her voice, and mom and dad's voice in the kitchen as I got inside.

"WHAT?" My dad yelled. "MY LITTLE SPARROW? IN A BOYS SCHOOL? I DO NOT ALLOW IT!" I sighed, my dad was always over-protective of me when it came to boys.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked casually as I stepped foot into the kitchen.

"AMU!" My father fumed. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO THAT ALL BOYS SHCOOL!"

"Why not?" I asked, wondering why I sounded like I wanted to go to that horrid place.

"Those boys could do something _terrible _to you!" My father cried, running around to find a handkerchief.

"I don't want to go to that horrid place, anyways." I stated. "ANd besides, an all-boys school wouldn't accept a girl. The name is a name, _ALL BOYS SCHOOL."_

"Oh Amu-chan, I'm afraid you'll have to." My mom sighed. "You need college education, or else you'll have to move away to find a college that would actually accept you."

"I know a college that would accept me." I smirked. Everyone waited for me to saw which one. "My dream college." I sang, walking out of the kitchen.

"We can just sign the application, and make her dress as a boy, then she'd have no choice." My mother said to Ami and my father, I sighed. I guess I actually didn't have a choice. Not at all.

I'll have to go to a boy's school. Oh well, I'll just spend today with Utau, Rima, and Yaya. They're going shopping today, I heard, but I claimed that I didn't have any time.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Utau's number.

"Hello?" Utau asked.

"Okay, where are you guys meeting to go shopping?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I would like to come."

"Okay, but, we canceled the shopping trip, since I was busy with a last-minute song, Yaya had a last-minute ballet performance, and Rima...didn't want to go by herself."

"Oh, what a coincidence." I joked. "Bye." I hung up, thinking it was a bit rude to Utau. Oh well.

"Amu!" Ami giggled, bounding out of the kitchen and facing me, putting on her innocent look. I sighed, something bad happened.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Your going to the All Boys School!" Ami cheered.

"...Yay?" I muttered.

"We have to take you somewhere where someone can help you turn into a boy!" Ami exclaimed.

"I won't fit into an All Boys School." I complained.

"You're great at sports, you'll be fine!" Ami insisted.

"If that's what you think..." I mumbled. "Then I shouldn't be fine."

"Hey!" Ami whined.

"Just kidding?" I whistled.

"Let's go!" Ami cheered, pulling my arm, and dragging me to who knows where.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter! Sorry that it's short, it _is _the first one after all! :D Well...there's nothing else to say here!**


	2. Roomie!

**Okay, I only have 1 review, but that's enough. I would like to thank my loyal reader, Maddy. :) Her username is...I forgot her username, lemme check the reviews.**

**Okay! Her username is Maddie. BrathWaite! I would like to thank you for being a loyal reader for all of my stories. :D Well, I don't own Shugo Chara, thanks again!**

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

I came back to the house, Amu beside me, looking all proud and stuff because she brought me to fourty-nine different places before finally finding a place where someone agreed to make me look like a boy, she says the fiftieth shop was really lucky.

So here I am, dressed in normal boy clothes. A gray beanie to cover most of my hair, a gray, hoodless jacket with a white shirt, a pair of regular jeans, and gray vans with white laces. I still thought I looked like a girl, but Ami was crying tears of joy for me.

"Amu-chan, I didn't even recognize you!" My mother praised, mostly praising Ami, since I didn't do anything besides keep up with Ami dragging me to fifty places before we finally went home.

"Uh, okay?" I said. "When does school start?"

"Tomorrow, you were lucky you found a college to go to." My mother smiled. "You two can go rest, now, be ready for tomorrow."

"Hai!" Ami smiled, bounding up the stairs. I walked over and tapped my mother's shoulder.

"Yes, Amu-chan?" She smiled.

"I'm scared." I whimpered. "What if someone finds out I'm a girl? I'll be kicked out of the college."

"Don't worry, just act like your not. Defend yourself." My mother smiled. "Don't you remember Nagihiko? Your best friend, Nadeshiko's twin brother? I would've mistaken him as a girl if I didn't know."

"Yeah.." I whispered. "Thanks mom." I ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed.

"I'll just take a little nap." I yawned.

* * *

"Amu-chan! Wake up!" Someone was shaking me and calling for me to wake up. "You have school today!"

"I don't wanna..." I complained, kicking my feet.

"You need to go to that all-boys school, today." I shot up and quickly got dressed into the clothes that the designer girl gave me, she thought I liked to cosplay as a boy. That's what Ami told her.

"I'm ready!" I called.

"Your breakfast, Amu-chan!" My mother called from downstairs, I went down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, put it in my mouth, grabbed my backpack which held all the essentials, and went outside to go to the all-boys college.

"Bye mom!" I called. "See you during the weekends! Say bye to Ami for me!" I waved good-bye and set off to the college.

* * *

It was about a mile away, so now I stood in front of the big college. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the gigantic building, looking around for the office.

"Hello? Are you trying to find the office?" A deep feminine asked. I turned around, afraid of the sudden sound.

"Nadeshiko? In disguise?" I squeaked.

"You have an awfully girly voice, but then again, I guess I do to." Nadeshiko-in-disguise replied. "Oh, Nadeshiko is my uhh...twin sister. How did you guys meet?"

"Oh, uhh..." I muttered, thinking up one. "Uhh, I met her at Elementary School?"

"Oh, really? What's your name?" He asked.

"Amu." I squeaked. I covered my mouth in shock.

"Amu's a rather girly name, isn't it? But I can't really blame you, it was your parents' decision, neh?" He smiled. I nodded, he stuck out a hand and I shook it.

"Thanks for bringing me to the office." I said. "I'm sure I'll get teased for my girly name and voice."

"That's okay, I used to get teased for my long hair." Nagihiko reassured. He walked away and left me alone. I let out a sigh of relief, and went into the office.

"Hinamori Amu." I said to the lady at the front desk.

"Okay." She replied, fiving me a folder. "You will be in Dorm A, Room 158. Your roommate will be Fujisaki Nagihiko." She smiled as I picked up the folder from the desk, and waved as I walked out.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko..." I breathed as I went to my dorm room. "At least it's not a stranger." I opened the door to my dorm room and stepped in.

"Anyone here?" I whistled.

"Oh, Amu-chan, I want to ask you a question." The voice of my new friend said as he appeared out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Nadeshiko, is my twin sister, and her very close best friend is also named Amu, but of course she's a girl." Nagihiko smiled. "Isn't that such a coincidence?"

"V-Very." I stuttered, nervous that he would find out.

"You look like Amu-chan, too." Nagihiko chuckled. "Honey eyes and Pink hair, it really reminds me of her."

"Y-Y-Yeah..." I muttered. "You look like Nadeshiko, don't blame me."

"W-Well, we're t-twins, of c-course we look alike." Nagihiko nervously muttered.

Well, that makes sense." I muttered.

"Who's next door?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Tsukyomi Ikuto and his best friend, Souma Kukai." Nagihiko replied. I nodded, Tsukyomi...where have I heard that before?

* * *

**New chapter! :D Well, I need to go update The Girl Behind the Scenes, bye!**


End file.
